


Koszmar Zela

by Klawa



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zgoda na tłumaczenie obecna ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Koszmar Zela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zel's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52799) by Ragman Jack. 



> Zgoda na tłumaczenie obecna ^^

Chimery nie powinny odczuwać strachu. Stal z zewnątrz, stal wewnątrz.   
Jednak Zelgadis był przestraszony.  
Widział je wszędzie; chcące kontrolować jego, jego życie miłosne, dopasować wszystko do ich własnych pragnień i zachcianek.  
Zakopał się w pościeli, wpatrując w cztery ściany pokoju. Nawet tutaj, w Gospodzie, torturowały go, czając się na obrzeżach jego świadomości – na granicy pomiędzy rozsądkiem, a szaleństwem. Słyszał je. Ich chichoty, rozmowy, krzyki.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Zelgadis rzucił zaklęcie, tylko po to by zostało rozproszone przez Linę.  
Z jękiem, mężczyzna zakopał się głębiej pod przykryciem. Obserwował jak rzeczywistość zmienia się, zniekształca, setki, tysiące razy – wszystko w czasie mrugnięcia okiem. Lina zmieniła się w Syphiel, Amelię, Xellosa, Gourry'ego, Martinę, nawet w kobietę której nigdy nie spotkał. Wyrastały im skrzydła, zostawali golemami, zmieniali stroje, włosy, nawet płcie. W którymś momencie, Zelgadis – nagi – był przywiązany do stołu, podczas gdy Gourry i Xellos, obaj w skórzanych spódniczkach, przygotowywali się do jakiegoś okropieństwa.  
Nawet pokój nie pozostawał ten sam. Drewniane ściany stały się ceglanymi, potem tynkowymi, stalowymi, płomiennymi i słomianymi. Wyglądając za okno, widział budynki – czasami znajome, czasami nie. Ludzie na ulicach zmieniali ubrania, a nawet gatunki.  
I zawsze, były tam one, nigdy się nie pokazując, ale zawsze tam będąc, nigdy nie zostawiając go w spokoju. Każda z nich powtarzająca mu, że należy do nich.  
Wtedy, tak nagle jak się zaczęło, wszystko wróciło do normy – Lina zatrzasnęła drzwi i podeszła do łóżka.  
– Rany, Zel, co z tobą nie tak? – zapytała, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i spoglądając na niego. – Zachowujesz się ostatnio strasznie nerwowo. Zupełnie jakbyśmy podróżowali z królikiem.  
Zelgadis wyszeptał coś.  
– Co? – zapytała Lina, nachylając się nad łóżkiem. – Powtórz.  
– Widzę fangirle – powiedział Zelgadis, jego głos wypełniony przerażeniem. – Wszędzie.


End file.
